


The Midnight Howl : Howlin' For You : After Hours

by skargasm



Series: Midnight Howl Off-air [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, LJ Prompt, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a radio talk show host, talking about the supernatural and his love-life on the air.  A little snapshot of what happens after Stiles gets home from the show…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Howl : Howlin' For You : After Hours

Slamming the door of the jeep, Stiles locked it, gave the car a loving pat and headed towards the house. Letting himself in, he could see that all was quiet which meant Isaac was still out for the night, but as he walked quietly up the stairs he could see a light coming from under the bedroom door which meant Derek might still be awake. 

Knowing that once he saw Derek snuggled up in bed he wouldn’t want to do anything but join him, Stiles forced himself to head straight for the bathroom from the upstairs hallway. A quick shower, brush of his teeth and stepping into sleep pants feeling refreshed and clean, he used the door from the bathroom that led into the bedroom. The lamp alongside the radio was on by the side of the bed and Derek was propped up on a mass of pillows reading. 

“I wondered if you were going to join me.” He walked across the room, leaning over to take the book from Derek’s unresisting hands. “In the shower I mean.”

“I thought about it but was too lazy. Was listening to the guy who comes on after you.” Stiles lifted his leg and straddled Derek’s body, coming to rest comfortably with his ass on Derek’s crotch. “He’s good to fall asleep to.”

“Man’s got jokes—Dave’s not a bad guy, just not reacting to the supernatural stuff very well.” Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. Stiles lowered his head and snuffled into the softness of Derek’s hair. There was something about his man all tucked up in bed waiting for him, all of the armour of leather jackets and gelled hair removed to leave his teddy bear of an alpha—something only true pack got to see. He sighed as Derek rested his head in the curve of Stiles’ neck, stubble brushing against the skin and making him shiver. “Did you listen to the show?”

“I did, yes. That really wasn’t nice of you to tell Scott there were such things as WereAurochs. I had to hear all about it this evening, that I never warned him that he needed to look out for giant shapeshifters. It took me over an hour to convince him they weren’t real.” Derek’s voice might be slightly grumbly but Stiles could hear the underlying humour that was there. 

“Well you know how much it pissed Lydia off him interrupting her like that—and it’s about time he took his role as co-Alpha seriously and read the bestiary. Maybe then we could have that vacation I’ve been angling for?” He automatically leaned back to give Derek more room as he began to lay kisses from his jawline down his neck to his upper chest, rubbing his stubble against the skin as he did so. 

“Hmm—vacation? Stiles, we’ve only just got back.”

“Yeah but that was hardly a vacation if you think about it. Stinky corpses and pack politics. I want to go somewhere private—just me and you.”

“And why is that?” It didn’t seem like Derek was paying particular attention to what Stiles was saying, instead nosing at a slowly hardening nipple as he teased at it. Not that Stiles was objecting—he liked the slow, gentle stuff as much as the hard and furious. There was something about it, that they could have this, that everything wasn’t at a hectic pace because life was hectic—it made him feel safe. 

“Well, I was talking on the show—to the guy Kyle whose girlfriend is a bit of a howler? And it reminded me of that time—“

“Yes I did hear what you said!”

“Ah but I didn’t say _what_ I did to make you howl! Bonus points for me!”

“You want—do you want to do that again?” Stiles knew the slight hesitation in Derek’s voice wasn’t reluctance so much as slight disbelief that Stiles would _want_ to do something special for Derek. He still needed to be convinced on occasion just how special he was. 

“I did hit a particular shop while we were away—Spike took Ed once and Ed told me and—“

“Oh God! Please don’t tell me it’s some weird British torture device—Spike hasn’t forgiven me for beating him at pool so I’m not sure his recommendation is going to work out for me.” Stiles whapped Derek gently on the back of the head.

“He wasn’t _that_ bad about losing—“

“He called me a cheating bloody poof!” Stiles laughed—hearing Derek try to recreate Spike’s English accent was too funny.

“Yeah, I recall. But no—not torture as such.” He arched backwards as Derek’s hands came to guide his torso, freeing up his entire upper body for Derek’s kisses, trusting his weight to the strength in those arms. “Maybe a little bit of torture. Besides—oh there…” 

“Besides what?” Derek licked at Stiles’ belly button before stroking one gentle finger through the soft hairs of his treasure trail. It was enough to make his cock harden, stretching upwards as though reaching for it’s own touch from those talented fingers.

“Huh?”

“You said maybe torture. Then besides—what comes after besides?” In a casual show of supernatural strength, Derek lifted Stiles’ body high enough that he could slip out from beneath the bed-sheet that had been his only covering and Stiles couldn’t hold back a slight moan at seeing that body laid bare. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, knowing he had the right to see, to touch all of that beautiful flesh got to him every time. 

“Umm, besides—the ones I’ve got we’ve used them all and I think you might be used to them.” He gasped when with a casual flick of his claws, Derek sliced through the sleep pants and shoved them off of Stiles’ body. It was ridiculous when he could have easily stood up to take them off, but it was also ridiculously hot that Derek didn’t want to let him go long enough to stand up. He settled back into Derek’s lap, ass rotating slightly to tease at the hard length beneath him.

“You can use them more than once—I know you can because you did when we first—when you first—“

“You shouldn’t play it if you can’t say it!” He regretted his teasing immediately when he felt the tip of Derek’s finger sliding between the cheeks of his ass and barely stroking at his hole. Teasing bastard. 

“You were the one playing if I recall.” Derek shifted his hand to his face, sucking his fingers into his mouth while he looked up at Stiles. The look in his eyes—green/grey/blue hazy with desire as he sucked on his own fingers before pulling them out of his mouth with a pop. Still looking directly into Stiles’ eyes, he deliberately trailed those wet fingers down his back until he was once more sliding between the cheeks of Stiles’ ass. 

“Don’t tease—“ He tightened his legs against Derek’s hips, pushing back slightly to try to force Derek’s fingers to go where he wanted them but had no success. 

“You did as I recall—showed me what it looked like, took your time pushing lube into the slit of my cock before you slowly slid it in—“ Acting matching his words, albeit a completely different opening, Derek slid his finger slowly, oh so slowly into Stiles’ ass. 

“CHRIST! Yeah but—you loved it, you know you did.”

“Oh yeah, I did but you didn’t know I’d love it when you bought them. Which makes me wonder if you actually got them because you wanted me to use them on you?” Stiles knew Derek could hear his wildly beating heart; knew that his face was flushed red as he pushed back with his hips until Derek’s finger was as deep as it could go, pressing against the walls of the inside of his ass gently. 

“What—I just thought—Derek, I can’t think when you’re doing that.” ‘That’ was slipping his finger free and pressing in with two, scissoring and twisting them until Stiles was finding it hard to breathe let alone speak. 

“Want me to stop?” 

“Hell no.”

“What did you get while we were away?” More stretching, more internal stroking and Stiles could feel his cock pressed against Derek’s abdomen, leaking profusely.

“I got—I bought some more sounds! The next size up from the ones we’ve got—they’re beautiful Derek. I can’t wait to see what you look like when I slide one into your cock, watch your eyes go hazy and hear you moan as I stroke and tease you with it in, knowing you can’t come until I take it out. Oh God!” Supernatural strength was a beautiful, beautiful thing when it meant Derek could lift Stiles high enough to slide his fingers out of his ass and almost drop him onto the hard length of Derek’s cock in one smooth move. “Love how hard you fight not to show me what it does to you, love watching you take all that pleasure and try to keep it inside until you can’t and you’re pushing into my hand, begging me to take it out. Knowing all the while you could take it out yourself, overpower me and just do what you want but you don’t because you love me and trust me and want to give me that and—fuck Derek, just there, _right_ there!” It was no surprise to Stiles that he liked to talk dirty while they had sex—when was he ever quiet?—but it was a surprise how much it affected Derek. It made him more frantic, pushed him higher faster as was evidenced by the hard thrusts that Derek was pushing into him from below. 

“Yes—keep on—Stiles—“

“Do you want that again? Want me to make you all slick and full with lube and then push one of the bigger sounds in? Want to take it for me until you can’t take it anymore and you flash your eyes and I pull it out in one smooth motion, make you howl as you pump your come all over me—fuck, fuck, fuck!” Somehow he hadn’t realised how much his dirty talk was affecting him, that he had taken himself in hand and was practically yanking at his cock in rhythm with Derek’s almost brutal thrusts until his orgasm took him by surprise and he was spewing hot stripes of come all over Derek’s abdomen. He slumped forward, aware of the hot, wet mess being smeared between their bodies as Derek took him by the hips and moved him exactly how he wanted, slamming into Stiles from below for several long minutes as his rhythm became erratic. Suddenly he was holding Stiles tight and still, shoving his dick in as much as he could before groaning loudly and coming with a moan. 

Minutes later, Stiles found himself sprawled across the bed in a boneless slump, watching as Derek returned from the bathroom with a clean, hot towel that he used to wipe away the slowly drying evidence on Stiles’ stomach and chest. He waited patiently as Derek wiped himself clean before climbing into the bed, shifting and tugging until Stiles found himself rolled over onto his side and firmly positioned as the little spoon. Not that he was complaining—a good evening at work and a very nice greeting when he got home. Nothing to complain about there at all. 

He sighed as he felt Derek snuggle closer until his semi erect dick was pressed between the cheeks of Stiles’ ass, his face was nestled into the back of Stiles’ neck and he could feel the gentle huffs of breath that Derek took. 

“Would you like that?”

“What? Doing—using the sounds again?” He nodded, stroking the hand and arm that came to rest over his waist as he waited for Derek’s answer. Sometimes it was weird the things Derek would get almost embarrassed about—he had no problem licking the come from Stiles’ body; had rimmed him until he cried on numerous occasions and damned near painted Stiles with his own come more than once yet he got shy talking about using toys. It was sweet though—kinda adorable although he would never say that out loud. “Yeah—I mean, okay, if you like.”

“See if I can make you howl again?” The abrupt jerk of Derek’s hips against him was answer enough, even if the feel of Derek’s dick becoming harder wasn’t also a give-away. “And maybe this time—if you like—you could put them in me?” The growl that rumbled against the back of his neck was definitely interest and Stiles smiled. “See why we need a vacation away? No Sunday brunches with Dad; no Isaac to hear the noise we make; no Scott asking questions because he’s too lazy to check the bestiary himself? Just you, me and our toy-box. What do you think?”

“I’ll book something tomorrow.” More than satisfied with that promise, and knowing that Derek had sufficient incentive to follow through, Stiles drifted into sleep with a smile on his face and his werewolf tucked against his back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Taming the Muse Prompt : Aurochs
> 
> * * *


End file.
